


Muscles

by hercoldhands (SumiArana)



Series: Resident Evil Kinktober [9]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bottom Albert, Creampie, Established Relationship, Everyone lives, Kinktober, M/M, Muscle Worship, Muscles, Needy Wesker, Scars, Shower Sex, Top Krauser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/hercoldhands
Summary: Wesker loves to watch Jack work out. He also loves cooling down with him in the shower after.
Relationships: Jack Krauser/Albert Wesker
Series: Resident Evil Kinktober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948513
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Resident Evil Kinktober 2020





	Muscles

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is set sometime between 4 and 5. This is my first time writing JackxAlbert, so bear with me! I always feel like I do less dialogue when I'm getting into a character because I'm unsure.
> 
> also AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR BEING LATE and not getting these done daily anymore. I have the chronic pain + bad joints and the past few days have been high pain days and I just haven't had the energy so I apologize.
> 
> Going to try to get caught up this week, we'll see!!!

Albert Wesker was not a small man. He stood six feet tall with the physique of a God. Broad shoulders and strong arms, sculpted abs and powerful legs. But he was dwarfed when Jack Krauser had his arms wrapped around him.

Jack only stood a few inches taller than him but he was far larger overall. His skin was rough and calloused where Albert’s was softer. Of course they both had combat training and hours logged in the field, but Albert had spent most of his life in the Lab while Jack had been a soldier for just as long.

Jack Krauser was, for lack of a better word, ripped. He had worked hard to achieve his physique and the tyrant knew that. He loved taking his time during foreplay - or in their post orgasm haze - to put his mouth and hands all over the soldier. He loved to watch him work out too, but that often fell under the aforementioned ‘foreplay.”

He would be the first one to admit the only reason he often accompanied Jack to the gym was to watch him work out. Sure, sometimes he would work out too.Cardio or strength training. But he always made sure he had a view of Jack with the barbells. He loved the way he grunted and his breath caught when he put his all into a lift. He was always pushing himself; always going harder and longer than he thought he could.

Sometimes it was a problem, sometimes it wasn’t. One of the things that was good about Albert joining Jack for a work out session was that he didn’t get the chance to over work himself. The tyrant always stepped in far before that, standing in front of the man and admiring his muscles.

He loved to run his fingers over this chest; stroking each dip and curve of his muscle. He paid special attention to Krauser’s chest; his nipples, his pecs. The scars that littered his skin. He always made an attempt to keep his mouth to himself, but he always failed.

Albert didn’t mind the slightly salty flavor that clung to his skin as he tasted it. He savored his skin, his fingers working systematically across his chest. It hardly took long before the older man was hard in his sweats. He didn’t even have to say anything, Jack taking a seat with a leg on either side of the weight lifting bench. His shorts scrunched around 

“You are so predictable.” Krauser murmured, the corner of his mouth pulling into a smirk. He’d known exactly what was going to happen the second that Albert had asked to join him.

“I can’t help it.” He responded with a sigh, slender fingers wrapping around Jack’s bicep and squeezing. Slowly kneading. “You know what you do to me.”

Jack smirked, leaning forward and brushing his scarred lips against the older man’s ear.

“What do I do to you?” He asked, voice low and laced with lust.

The Tyrant’s eyes flashed, only for a moment. The man in front of him was one of the very few that saw him without those dark sunglasses. It was a welcome chance of pace some days. He didn’t say anything as he gingerly took Jack’s large hand and pressed it directly against his erection.

“Oh.” Jack’s face split into a grin, as though he didn’t know this was  _ exactly _ what he did to Wesker. He ground the back of his hand against him, slowly. Feeling the heat radiate, hearing the way the Captain breathed in slowly. “What do you want me to do about it?”

Wesker’s response always depended on the mood. Some days he was feeling bratty, some he was needy. Tonight he just needed to get fucked deeply until he felt Jack running down the inside of his thighs.

“I want you to fuck me in the showers.” Wesker’s voice was even and slow, his words showing no hint of embarrassment.

Jack hardly gave him any time before he was picking him up and hauling him into the shower facility. He didn’t even bother locking the door behind him. If someone happened to stumble in, so be it. He did, however, turn the water on and slip under it. He kissed Wesker first, calloused hand rough on his cleanly shaven chin. Tongue slipping over the other man’s, dipping into his mouth as Albert’s lazily mingled. His breathing was getting quicker, the soldier’s hands working quickly to get rid of Albert’s clothing.

After they were both stripped, Jack lifted Albert back up. He pinned him against the wall of the shower, the cool tile a stark contrast to the hot water running over his body. His cock was standing at full attention, the tip slightly red and swollen. 

“Beg for it.” Jack murmured, those rough lips brushing against Albert’s temple. 

“Please, Jack.” A soft groan, arching his back lightly as fingertips brushed against him.

“Hmmmm?” He let his hand dip under him, squeezing one of his cheeks. Letting the tip of his cock brush against his hole. Slowly. Teasing.

“I want you to fuck me, Jack. Please.” His voice was starting to grow a little bit more uneven, a little bit breathless. He was starting to grow desperate; it was so easy to tease him like this.

Jack chuckled again, the low sound reverberating through the man pressed against him. A bit of coconut oil to act as a makeshift lubricant was smeared against his hole. Better than nothing and wouldn’t hurt after the pounding the tyrant was soon to be receiving. The temperature difference made Albert shudder again. Luckily, Albert had lots of practice taking the man, otherwise they would’ve needed proper lube and much more time to stretch.

Albert’s toes curled as the younger man slowly penetrated him. God, the way he squeezed Jack’s cock when he was worked up like this. It was hard to concentrate already, feeling the heat inside of the man and his hands exploring his chest again.

Once he was buried inside, he slowed. He savored the feeling of those muscles pulsing around him, listening to Albert give needy little wines and attempt to move his hips. Jack kept him still though, murmuring German into his ear.

By the time he was ready to move, pre-come was beginning to dribble down his shaft. Each stroke, each thrust made him gasp and moan. Jack knew exactly how to make him come undone. He knew how to angle his hips to hit that sweet little spot inside, bringing him right up to that edge only to back off and slow down. His thrusts would become teasing, first slow and deep until the man couldn’t take it anymore and he begged again.

Jack knew he was serious when the man dug his fingernails into his shoulders, hard enough to draw blood. The water made the little crescent shaped indents burn and Krauser growled in response. 

“Oh, we’re playing like that?” But it wasn’t really a question. He held Albert by the shoulders, arms crossed behind his back. He held him still and pounded into him, hard and fast, the German instantly turning from sweet nothings to filthy words that would’ve made most men blush.

The Captain came first, sinking his teeth into Jack’s shoulder until he tasted iron. He lapped lazily at the wound, swallowing what little blood leaked out. That sent Jack over the edge too, another growl falling from his lips. Primal. He returned the bite, teeth breaking the skin on Albert’s neck as he spilled his seed inside.

Jack pressed his lips against Albert’s, tasting a bit of the blood. He smirked softly as he drew away.

“Satisfied?”

Albert shivered a bit as Jack pulled out, letting his seed run down his leg and down the drain.

“Completely.” 


End file.
